nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Feed Mii
'Feed Mii' (StreetPass Chef'' in PAL regions) is a cooking game developed by Prope as a part of the StreetPass Mii Plaza. It released in the 5.0 update alongside 4 other games. Plot Feed Mii is set in the same world as Find Mii, in which a chef runs a restaurant while the monarch is kidnapped by monsters. The previous chefs had ran away. Various heroes stop by the restaurant to get food before hunting monsters. Gameplay The main gameplay is mixing the ingredients to create meals for the heroes. The heroes will bring in various ingredients and as the chef, the player makes the desired meals. Using the right mix of ingredients will unlock recipes for the recipe book, with perfect recipes showing all possible ingredients. Some creations result in jumbo sized portions if made really well. The leftover ingredients get put in the fridge for another day though only 5 can remain. Leftover ingredients can also be used After feeding all the heroes, the player gets a newspaper describing the progress of the heroes and a review of the player's meal. The meal rating times the number of heroes determines how much progress was made. Ingredients There are 12 kinds of ingredients: *Beef *Salmon *Tuna *Pork *Tomato *Chicken *Mushroom *Flour *Rice *Potato *Onion *Egg Recipes Reception Trivia *The heroes are going on the same route as Find Mii. Gallery WVW69kXNnB8caGe-rZ.jpg|Beef & Rice Casserole. WVW69kXNnScS-DqC6t.jpg|Beef & Rice Casserole (Jumbo). WVW69kXNnjkGi2y2JW.jpg|Meat Omelet. WVW69kXNn-IrbZOtKW.jpg|Meat Omelet (Jumbo). WVW69kXNoOwemux1ii.jpg|Beef & Salmon Barbecue. WVW69kXNogs4mmsoNO.jpg|Beef & Salmon Barbecue (Jumbo). WVW69kXNozwVNMWdY5.jpg|Beef with Tuna Sauce. WVW69kXNpLYcgJ2gHh.jpg|Beef with Tuna Sauce (Jumbo). WVW69kXNpg4sLH0yMr.jpg|Pork & Salmon Stir-Fry. WVW69kXNpwcl60A9Sr.jpg|Pork & Salmon Stir-Fry (Jumbo). WVW69kXNqCMBMEI9k5.jpg|Pork with Mushroom Sauce. WVW69kXNqVEWbxI1f9.jpg|Pork with Mushroom Sauce (Jumbo). WVW69kXNqoEXwAiAtE.jpg|Chicken & Salmon Cream Stew. WVW69kXNq5scv4RAt7.jpg|Chicken & Salmon Cream Stew (Jumbo). WVW69kXNrHYhoa1yen.jpg|Pork Dumplings. WVW69kXNrVUrPkfbuU.jpg|Pork Dumplings (Jumbo). WVW69kXNrl8Q0yALQ-.jpg|Sautéed Pork. WVW69kXNr0kBLFzvDN.jpg|Sautéed Pork. WVW69kXNsJAgotGpKR.jpg|Sautéed Chicken. WVW69kXNsYIOfwnJJZ.jpg|Sautéed Chicken (Jumbo). WVW69kXNsm8xBpJeV1.jpg|Sushi. WVW69kXNs04tfZrQCD.jpg|Sushi (Jumbo). WVW69kXNtHEbuzEijM.jpg|Fried Rice. WVW69kXNtY0YK5PfHQ.jpg|Fried Rice (Jumbo). WVW69kXNtxQjylsjdz.jpg|Potato Gratin. WVW69kXNuJMfkEo6QH.jpg|Potato Gratin (Jumbo). WVW69kXNuaodVqW03_.jpg|Roast Beef. WVW69kXNupEQ-00aNH.jpg|Roast Beef (Jumbo). WVW69kXNvGIEfVv-m2.jpg|Roast Chicken. WVW69kXNvW81EUOhwh.jpg|Roast Chicken (Jumbo). WVW69kXNvvUYwIGEMT.jpg|Meatballs. WVW69kXNwCA5N-InSb.jpg|Meatballs (Jumbo). WVW69kXNwSovck3aOY.jpg|Beef Pie. WVW69kXNwhs2xyVVon.jpg|Beef Pie (Jumbo). WVW69kXNwvcg31XRug.jpg|Hashed Beef. WVW69kXNxL0bJaTvTH.jpg|Hashed Beef (Jumbo). WVW69kXNxbgrpnmcRW.jpg|Beef Curry. WVW69kXNxwsSP5q28S.jpg|Beef Curry (Jumbo). WVW69kXNx-0A2hEC3k.jpg|Meat Loaf. WVW69kXNyUM0KnFE8p.jpg|Meat Loaf (Jumbo). WVW69kXNykUqPPSSPx.jpg|Potato Croquettes. WVW69kXNy5MUqGbq26.jpg|Potato Croquettes (Jumbo). WVW69kXNzZogQ1JVef.jpg|Pork & Egg Stir-Fry. WVW69kXNzm0sAMg9Qf.jpg|Pork & Egg Stir-Fry (Jumbo). WVW69kXNz1sYrDhfcW.jpg|Seafood Paella. WVW69kXN0Egyktusyy.jpg|Seafood Paella (Jumbo). WVW69kXN0V08eIauwW.jpg|Pork Chop Suey. WVW69kXN0kc2T3S8KS.jpg|Pork Chop Suey (Jumbo). WVW69kXN014bTJJLso.jpg|Spanish Omelet. WVW69kXN1HEHZGvA9d.jpg|Spanish Omelet (Jumbo). FM51.jpg|French Onion Soup. FM52.jpg|French Onion Soup (Jumbo). FM53.jpg|Potato Salad. FM54.jpg|Potato Salad (Jumbo) FM55.jpg|Mushroom Potpie. FM56.jpg|Mushroom Potpie (Jumbo). FM57.jpg|Tomato Risotto. FM58.jpg|Tomato Risotto (Jumbo). FM59.jpg|Scotch Eggs. FM60.jpg|Scotch Eggs (Jumbo). FM61.jpg|Salisbury Steak & Eggs. FM62.jpg|Salisbury Steak & Eggs (Jumbo). FM63.jpg|Chicken Escalopes. FM64.jpg|Chicken Escalopes (Jumbo). FM65.jpg|Pork Curry. FM66.jpg|Pork Curry (Jumbo). FM67.jpg|Chicken Curry. FM68.jpg|Chicken Curry (Jumbo). FM69.jpg|Chicken Cream Stew. FM70.jpg|Chicken Cream Stew (Jumbo). FM71.jpg|Chicken Tomato Stew. FM72.jpg|Chicken Tomato Stew (Jumbo). FM73.jpg|Tuna Sandwich. FM74.jpg|Tuna Sandwich (Jumbo). FM75.jpg|Tuna Salad. FM76.jpg|Tuna Salad (Jumbo). FM77.jpg|Tuna Carpaccio. FM78.jpg|Tuna Carpaccio (Jumbo). FM79.jpg|Salmon Meunière. FM80.jpg|Salmon Meunière (Jumbo). FM81.jpg|Salmon Stew. FM82.jpg|Salmon Stew (Jumbo). FM83.jpg|Onion Rings. FM84.jpg|Onion Rings (Jumbo). FM85.jpg|Moroccan Tomato Salad. FM86.jpg|Moroccan Tomato Salad (Jumbo). FM87.jpg|Fried Chicken. FM88.jpg|Fried Chicken (Jumbo). FM89.jpg|Salisbury Steak with Veggies. FM90.jpg|Salisbury Steak with Veggies (Jumbo). FM91.jpg|Spaghetti Bolognese. FM92.jpg|Spaghetti Bolognese (Jumbo). FM93.jpg|Beef Stew. FM94.jpg|Beef Stew (Jumbo). FM95.jpg|Spaghetti Carbonara. FM96.jpg|Spaghetti Carbonara (Jumbo). FM97.jpg|Chicken Omurice. FM98.jpg|Chicken Omurice (Jumbo). FM99.jpg|Tuna Terrine. FM100.jpg|Tuna Terrine (Jumbo). FM101.jpg|Salmon Bouillabaisse. FM102.jpg|Salmon Bouillabaisse (Jumbo). FM103.jpg|Salmon Omelet. FM104.jpg|Salmon Omelet (Jumbo). FM105.jpg|Marinated Salmon. FM106.jpg|Marinated Salmon (Jumbo). FM107.jpg|Onion Bread. FM108.jpg|Onion Bread (Jumbo). FM109.jpg|Vegetable Quiche. FM110.jpg|Vegetable Quiche (Jumbo). FM111.jpg|Hokkien Fried Rice. FM112.jpg|Hokkien Fried Rice (Jumbo). FM113.jpg|Mushroom Risotto. FM114.jpg|Mushroom Risotto (Jumbo). FM115.jpg|Chilled Potato Potage. FM116.jpg|Chilled Potato Potage (Jumbo). FM117.jpg|Egg Tarts. FM118.jpg|Egg Tarts (Jumbo). FM119.jpg|Beef Pho. FM120.jpg|Beef Pho (Jumbo). FM121.jpg|Meat & Fish Hot Pot. FM122.jpg|Meat & Fish Hot Pot (Jumbo). FM123.jpg|Minestrone Soup. FM124.jpg|Minestrone Soup (Jumbo). FM125.jpg|Pot-au-feu. FM126.jpg|Pot-au-feu (Jumbo). FM127.jpg|Jambalaya. FM128.jpg|Jambalaya (Jumbo). FM129.jpg|Lasagna. FM130.jpg|Lasagna (Jumbo). FM131.jpg|Acqua Pazza. FM132.jpg|Acqua Pazza (Jumbo). FM133.jpg|Flan. FM134.jpg|Flan (Jumbo). FM135.jpg|Margherita Pizza. FM136.jpg|Margherita Pizza (Jumbo). FM137.jpg|Bramboracka. FM138.jpg|Bramboracka (Jumbo). FM139.jpg|Epic Lunch. FM140.jpg|Epic Lunch (Jumbo). FM141.jpg|Epic Banquet. FM142.jpg|Epic Banquet (Jumbo). FM143.jpg|Grilled Beef. FM144.jpg|Grilled Pork. FM145.jpg|Chicken Drumsticks. FM146.jpg|Sautéed Tuna. FM147.jpg|Sautéed Salmon. FM148.jpg|Fried Egg. FM149.jpg|Rice. FM150.jpg|Bread. FM151.jpg|Sliced Tomato. FM152.jpg|Roasted Onion. FM153.jpg|Baked Potato. FM154.jpg|Fried Mushrooms. FM155.jpg|Beef & Pork Platter. FM156.jpg|Beef & Chicken Platter. FM157.jpg|Beef & Tuna Platter. FM158.jpg|Beef & Salmon Platter. FM159.jpg|Grilled Beef with Fried Egg. FM160.jpg|Grilled Beef with Rice. FM161.jpg|Grilled Beef with Bread. FM162.jpg|Grilled Beef with Tomato. FM163.jpg|Grilled Beef with Onion. FM164.jpg|Grilled Beef with Potato. FM165.jpg|Grilled Beef with Mushrooms. FM166.jpg|Pork & Chicken Platter. FM167.jpg|Pork & Tuna Platter. FM168.jpg|Pork & Salmon Platter. FM169.jpg|Grilled Pork with Fried Egg. FM170.jpg|Grilled Pork with Rice. FM171.jpg|Grilled Pork with Bread. FM172.jpg|Grilled Pork with Tomato. FM173.jpg|Grilled Pork with Onion. FM174.jpg|Grilled Pork with Potato. FM175.jpg|Grilled Pork with Mushrooms. FM17.jpg|Chicken & Tuna Platter. FM177.jpg|Chicken & Salmon Platter. FM178.jpg|Chicken with Fried Egg. FM179.jpg|Chicken with Rice. FM180.jpg|Chicken with Bread. FM182.jpg|Chicken with Tomato. FM183.jpg|Chicken with Onion. FM184.jpg|Chicken with Potato. FM185.jpg|Chicken with Mushrooms. FM186.jpg|Tuna & Salmon Platter. FM187.jpg|Tuna with Fried Egg. FM188.jpg|Tuna with Rice. FM189.jpg|Tuna with Bread. FM190.jpg|Tuna with Tomato. FM1900.jpg|Tuna with Onion. FM191.jpg|Tuna with Potato. FM192.jpg|Tuna with Mushrooms. FM193.jpg|Salmon with Fried Egg. FM194.jpg|Salmon with Rice. FM195.jpg|Salmon with Bread. FM196.jpg|Salmon with Tomato. FM197.jpg|Salmon with Onion. FM198.jpg|Salmon with Potato. FM199.jpg|Salmon with Mushrooms. FM200.jpg|Fried Egg with Rice. FM201.jpg|Fried Egg with Bread. FM202.jpg|Fried Egg with Tomato. FM203.jpg|Fried Egg with Onion. FM204.jpg|Fried Egg with Potato. FM205.jpg|Fried Egg with Mushrooms. FM206.jpg|Rice with Bread. FM207.jpg|Tomato with Rice. FM208.jpg|Onion with Rice. FM209.jpg|Baked Potato with Rice. FM210.jpg|Mushrooms with Rice. FM211.jpg|Tomato with Bread. FM212.jpg|Onion with Bread. FM213.jpg|Baked Potato with Bread. FM214.jpg|Fried Mushrooms with Bread. FM215.jpg|Fried Onion with Tomato. FM216.jpg|Baked Potato with Tomato. FM217.jpg|Fried Mushrooms with Tomato. FM218.jpg|Baked Potato with Onion. FM219.jpg|Fried Onion with Mushrooms. FM220.jpg|Baked Potato with Mushrooms. FM221.jpg|Failed Experiment. See also *''Market Crashers'' *''Slot Car Rivals'' *''Mii Trek'' *''Ninja Launcher'' Category:2016 video games Category:Prope games Category:Nintendo games Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza